The Vore Trio
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE AND SEXUAL THEMES - Followup from the Emily Vore Series
1. Chapter 1

Emily, Miley and Olivia were discussing new vore tactics for their next attacks. Olivia was the hungriest, and her stomach was roaring like crazy. Just then she  
had an idea  
"Ok guys, listen" Olivia said "First, im gonna hijack a subway train, and eat the driver, then im gonna go into the carriages and eat the passengers, one by  
one, filling my huge appetite. I will leave a few and force them to follow me if they wanna live. I will then bring the survivors back to here, where you two can  
feast on them, sound good?"  
"Yeah" Miley said, as her stomach groaned "But im not feeling very well, i haven't eaten anyone in over an hour, im starving"  
"Olivia, you have to go alone, im gonna care for Miley" Emily told Olivia  
"Ok, see ya guys" Olivia said, before leaving

Olivia went to the subway and waited for the train. Her stomach growling caused people to stare, but the intensity of the growling scared them. Eventually the  
train arrived and Olivia hopped on. She caught the train and made her way to the drivers seat. She first grabbed the driver and swallowed him whole, as he  
slid down into her belly, it gurgled and groaned digesing its meal then let him digest before moving to the passengers. She made sure the train didnt stop  
anywhere, and then moved onto the passengers. She walked through the first cabin, her stomach growled loudly, scaring the passengers. She slowly walked  
to her first victim and stared at him. She licked her lips as her stomach growled, then she picked him up and swallowed him whole, as her stomach roared  
and growled at its first of many people. The other passengers watched in shock as this girl randomly ate some person whole.

"What the fuck?" said one of the passengers  
"Who said that" said Olivia. She walked to the person who spoke and looked at them, licking her lips, stomach growling. She picked her up and swallowed  
her whole, the passengers large body squeezing into Olivia's expanding stomach as it gurgled loudly. Once she finished, her stomach gurgled, then she  
looked at the other people, as they all screamed and started to run, but Olivia just chased them, as there was nowhere to go. They all screamed and ran as  
Olivia went around picking people up and swallowing them. "Get back here, Im hungry" she yelled, as she chased people around, eating them. She had  
eaten every single person on the entire train. Afterwards, her stomach was huge, and she relaxed whilst she waited for all the people to digest inside her  
belly. She thought she had eaten everyone, however, she had left one lone survivor on the train. She picked him up and looked at him, her stomach growled  
loudly

"If you want to live, come with me" Olivia told him. The man nodded in fear and followed Olivia as she jumped out of the train with the man. They followed  
the tunnel to an exit, and eventually got to street level. They were walking when Olivia's stomach growled  
"Please don't eat me" he whimpered  
"Im not gonna eat, but you have to follow me, and don't even think about calling anyone" Olivia replied. The man followed Olivia back to her house. She told  
him to come to her room. She took his phone off him and told him to stay  
"Why, i wanna go home" he said  
"Ha, your not going anywhere. You have two options. Get eaten by me, or stay in here" Olivia replied  
"Stay" he started to shiver. Olivia locked the door and left him in the dark. Inside the room, Miley and Emily had taken the man and eaten him. Olivia returned  
to the room and turned on the lights

"I did it" she said "I cleaned out an entire subway train of people". Her stomach gurgled and groaned as it continued to digest its large meal. Miley and  
Emily's stomachs also gurgled after eating that last man. Olivia and Emily were a little turned on by Miley's stomach since it was so unbelievably loud. Olivia  
put her ear on it and could hear heaps of growlings and gurglings inside of Miley's huge stomach. Her stomach then let out an enormous hunger growl, as  
Olivia rubbed Miley's hungry tummy. Just then, Olivia's stomach made loud noises, and Emily put her ear on Olivia's stomach. Emily could hear loud gurgles  
and growls, like an orchestra was inside Olivia's stomach. Emily then got up and started to make out with Olivia. Olivia joined in and the both kissed as Miley  
watched in confusion

"Umm.. don't you two have boyfriends?" Miley asked  
Thats when Olivia had an amazing idea. "That's it" she said. "Lets eat our boyfriends". Her stomach growled really loudly in agreement to the idea, and so did  
Emily's and Miley's. They both accepeted the task, and all three of them called up their boyfriends for a 'date'


	2. Chapter 2

"GROWWWLLLLLLLLLL"  
Olivia rubbed her stomach as it growled hungrily. The other girls stomachs also growled extremely loudly. Olivia discussed their next attack with the girls  
"My idea" she said "is we invited out boyfriends over, and eat them"  
The others agreed, and they all called their boyfriends over for a 'sleepover'

Leo Howard (olivia's boyfriend), Wayne Kerr (Emily's boyfriend), and Isaac Hunt (Miley's Boyfriend) all came over to Olivia's house. Olivia let them in and  
kissed her soon to be her dinner, Leo. The other two kissed their boyfriends. Olivia's stoamch then growled, as Leo rubbed it  
"Aww is baby hungry?" he asked, as her rubbed her huge belly  
"Yeah, im like, super starving" Olivia replied, as her belly growled loudly. Emily's and Miley's both growled loudly as well. The boys looked at their starving girlfriends as they started to lick their lips at their boyfriends. All three stomachs let out enormous roaring noises, as they all approached their boyfriends

"Um... Olivia, whats going on?" Leo asked  
The girls then jumped onto their boyfriends. Olivia started to swallow Leo, as his weak little body was powerless against Olivia's strong stomach. Her stomach  
expanded and groaned as it accepted its meal. Emily swallowed Wayne and Miley swallowed Isaac. Both their stomachs groaned loudly as well, as they  
digested their boyfriends to a pulp. The girls rubbed their engorged stomachs as they gurgled trying to digest their (ex)boyfriends. Miley's stomach growled  
loudly. "Hey guys, I'm still hungry" she said  
Olivia and Emily's stomachs followed suit. "We all are" said Emily  
"Let's plan our next meal" said Olivia. And so.. they did

The next day, back at Disney studios, uneaten Nickelodeon cast member Daneilla Monet (Trina) stormed into Disney studios to the CEO  
"Your stars have been eating our stars" Daniella complained  
"Pfft... dont be silly, pfft, eating.. your... stars... hah hah ha oh... right... yeah, they have" replied Bob Iger  
"And its not just Nickelodeon stars, but the other day, Olivia Holt cleaned out and entire subway train"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because i was there, but instead of watching like the rest of the retards on the train, i decided to escape"  
"Shit... I'm gonna have to tell them". Bob called up Olivia and told her

"Hello, umm Olivia, im gonna have to call off the vore mission" he said  
"What? WHY?" Olivia replied, her stomach growled in anger  
"Because, you ate a fucking subway train full of people. YOUR FUCKING FIRED". He then hung up  
Olivia then turned to the girls. "Girls, theres some bad news. The vore thing is off, and we're fired, and we're probably gonna get arrested"  
"He can't fire you if he's dead, can he?" asked Emily  
The girls stomachs started growling loudly, as the trio headed for Disney Studios

They eventually arrived at the studios. "What now?" asked Miley  
"Go in, lock doors, rip shit and bust, then leave" Olivia replied. Her stomach growled loudly  
The girls then stormed in through the front door, as Emily locked the doors, the other two started eating. Emily then joined in the feast. They ate every living  
being inside the building, including actors, actresses, producers, directors, etc. Anyone and everyone was eaten. After all the eating, the girls stomachs were  
louder and gurglier than ever. They all growled loudly as they digested their huge feed. Olivia then had an amazing idea.  
"Hey guys" she said "watch this". Olivia used her devil powers to make all three girls grow into massive 100 foot giantesses  
"Holy shit" Emily screamed  
"You like?" Olivia said. Her now massive giant stomach growled hungrily, as she started picking up handfuls of people and throwing them into her mouth. The  
girls destroyed buildings, cars, anything in order to get some fresh meat. Miley turned around and looked at Emily, before punching her out, in which Olivia  
then swallowed Emily whole. Her stomach growled as it digested the gigantic meal. Olivia put on Emily's black jacket and black hoodie and zipped up the  
jacket, before looking at Miley  
"Hey Miley" she said  
"Yeah?" Miley replied  
"From now on, its just you and me"

The girls continued to wreck havoc on the city. Olivia destroyed the Hollywood sign and ate each letter one by one, as well as eating tourists who were taking  
pictures of the gigantic beast. Miley pushed buildings over and ate its occupants. Everytime their enormous stomachs growled, it caused huge earthquakes.  
The military had arrived in armoured tanks, but Olivia and Miley shrugged them off as more food, and ate them with no trouble. They continued to destroy Los  
Angeles as they grew, eating its millions of residents in a matter of days. They headed to the ABC studio where they destroyed it all in a few seconds, eating  
all the cast members that competed with them. They ate every single human being that found, as well as anything else that they could fit into their enormous,  
loud, growling stomachs. No amount of Military or Army weaponry could stop these two psychotic giants, as they continued to eat and destroy the city around  
them

In less than 24 hours, Olivia and Miley had destroyed every building and had eaten every human in Los Angeles.  
"You know what Miley?" said Olivia  
"What?" Miley replied  
"This could be the start of a new era, the era of US". Olivia and Miley's stomachs started growling loudly, as the hungry gigantic girls moved towards their  
next, tasty city

The End


End file.
